Greninja VS Frog
Greninja VS Frog is a What-If Death Battle Intro: Dmitri: Frogs are most slimy creatures, but when they are put into video games, they become badass. Such as Greninja, Ninja Frog Pokemon. Samantha: Against Frog, the Frog Warrior from Chrono Trigger. They are fighting it out to see which combatant, Ninja or Warrior, will win. Greninja: Samantha: Of all of the starters from Kalos, Froakie was the fan favorite. And when it evolved into THIS frog, the game had changed. Dmitri: Greninja is powerhouse with multitude of moves. One signature move is Water Shuriken, which water is so shark it can cut through steel. Samantha: Substitute can be used as a counter move. If Greninja gets hit while doing Substitute, he will disappear and fly feet first into his opponent with a plushie or a log. Dmitri: Ice Punch has 10% chance of freezing enemy. Water Pulse is slow moving wave of water that can confuse opponent. Samantha: Night Slash is a quick slash that can damage someone for a lot of damage. and even his tongue scarf can be used as a weapon, such as the move Lick. Lick can stun the enemy, giving him time to attack. Shadow Sneak him has his shadow move behind his enemy and kick them. This move can be used in the air. Dmitri: Greninja can create dual Water Katanas that can slice through many things. Samantha: And finally, Greninja has a special attack, Secret Ninja Attack. This move features the move Mat Block which throws the opponent into the air. Greninja follows up with multiple Night Slashes before slamming his opponent into the ground. Dmitri: However Greninja has big weakness, which is running thing for ninjas. Greninja lacks any armor and can be hacked into easily. Not to mention, wild Pokemon lack technique and can be defeated easily. Samantha: But overall, with its stealth, its speed, and its abilities, Greninja might win. Frog: Samantha: Frog, one of the most powerful characters in Chrono Trigger. He wields the sword Masamune, a sword so sharp it cut through a giant boulder with ease. Dmitri: Some of Frog's abilities include Slurp Slash, where Frog snags enemy with tongue and slashes them. Water ability is attacking enemy with water. Same with Water 2, but more powerful. Samantha: Frog can also Heal himself for a moderate amount of health and Heal2 which heals him for even more. Frog can jump into the air and perform Aerial Strike, which he jumps and stabs his opponent. Dmitri: And best move is Frog Squash, where lower the health the more damage is done. Samantha: However, like Greninja, Frog has his weaknesses. Such as having the weakest defenses of all of the characters in the game, making him somewhat fragile. His strengths, however, outweigh this by his power and his healing capabilities. Fight: Chrono and his group walks into Santalune Forest, getting into fights with pokemon in which the latter keep getting murdered. A small Froakie stands in the path of them and Frog steps up. Frog: I'll handle this. Frog is about to bring down the Masamune on the Froakie when a blur of dark blue steps in the way and combats the Masamune with a katana made of water. The Greninja looks to the Froakie and the latter runs away. Frog: I'll catch up to you guys later, this one is mine. Greninja creates another water katana and stares down the Frog Warrior. Greninja: Ninja! FIGHT! Frog snags Greninja quickly with his tongue and pulls the later towards him, ready to stab. Greninja disappears in a puff of smoke and appears behind Frog and kicks him into a tree, Shadow Sneak. Frog gets up and turns to face Greninja just to see nothing. Greninja appears over head and jumps off to bring down the two katanas on top of Frog. The latter notices this and block the blow. Frog punches Greninja away and begins to cast Water. Greninja is hit but is not affected. Greninja disappears again, Frog faces behind him, waiting for him to appear. However, Greninja appears a few feet behind frog and runs up and uses Night Slash. Frog flies back and is shown to have a giant cut along his stomach. He casts Heal and the cut is gone. He stands up in time to see Greninja running at him. He jumps up and brings the Masamune down on Greninja, who blocks it with the swords. However the swords dissipate. Greninja's hand starts to cover itself in ice. Greninja throws a punch and hits Frog successfully, freezing him. Frog quickly unfreezes and casts Water 2, again visibly affecting Greninja this time. Frog: I'm getting tired of this... Greninja: Ninja! Frog jumps up and uses Aerial Strike on Greninja, who quickly dodges and uses Lick on Frog, paralyzing him. Greninja uses Mat Block, launching Frog into the air. Greninja proceeds to follow up with multiple Night Slashes. Greninja creates a water katana and begins to bring it down on Frog. However, Frog stabs at Greninja, the latter notices and quickly uses Substitute before the sword could penetrate its stomach. Greninja flies with his feet on a cylindrical log, smashing it into Frog. Frog struggles to get up. Frog: I'm ending this! Greninja looks at the log. He grabs and carves one end to that it's stake-looking. Frog finishes casting his spell and nothing happens. Greninja looks up to see a giant frog falling down right where he is. The frog lands on Greninja. K-'' Greninja, who used Substitute before he could be squished, appears in the air behind Frog, the sharpened log at his feet, the sharp end pointing at Frog's head. Frog turns around just in time to see Greninja flying at him. Frog dodges and Greninja hits the floor. Frog stands over the bruised and beaten Greninja and raises his sword in the air. Greninja starts to create a Water Shuriken and throws it at Masamune, cutting it in half. Greninja jumps up and grabs the blade and lands in front of Frog. 'Frog: How-' Greninja: GRENINJA! Greninja repeats the process of the Secret Ninja Attack. Throwing Frog into the air with Mat Block but instead of Night Slash, it is using the broken blade. As Greninja slashes with the blade, Frog becomes more and more grotesque looking. Greninja kicks Frog to the ground and the latter bounces back up a yard into the air. Greninja launches itself off of a branch and starts to spin with the blade sticking out. The blade slices right through Frog's midsection, leaving only his spine intact. Frog, on the bring of death, attempts to cast Heal 2 to attempt to save himself. Greninja sees this and creates two water katanas, slicing right through Frog's chest multiple times before he uses another water shuriken, slicing right through Frog's neck. ''OVERKILL! As Dmitri and Samantha begin talking, a funeral for Frog is behind held while Greninja is shown charging up a water shuriken, seemingly to throw it at the group. Outro: Dmitri: Now that is real death! Samantha: Frog may have had the advantage of small, yet more defense than Greninja, healing capabilities, and the power, but Greninja's stealth, speed, and ablities, Greninja took it. In fact, Greninjas are commonly cunning, even without masters. Dmitri: Looks like Frog croaked. Samantha: The winner is Greninja. Who will win? Greninja Frog Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017